Not Possible
by Natsuya801923
Summary: Love at first sight is complete bullshit in Ikuto's eyes. It just doesn't make sense. Until he bumps into someone at the park and changes his mind... -Amuto- -drabble/one-shot- -rated T for occasional cursing-


**So I just got the idea in the shower… o.o And that's because I was thinking of the book **Sundays at Tiffany's **by James Patterson. (Oh and I didn't finish the book. If you dare say **_**anything**_** about the story, I will personally murder you. I probably won't read the reviews until I finish the book just in case.) And then my sister said something about it too. So I hope you enjoy this short drabble/one-shot ^_^**

**Oh, and regarding "Crossing Paths"…I am so sorry that I haven't updated it in more than half a year. I know I say it every time that I will update but I just can't. I have serious writer's block. But I hope to finish it by the end of this week since I have spring break right now (: **

**Oh and I was so shocked that the anime had ended. Ok, I enjoyed the Amuto moment very much ^_^ But so many sparkles *-* I don't know if that's good or bad. Too many in my opinion. And Midori approved of Ikuto~ :DDD But when Tadase kissed Amu on the cheek, I'm like "WWWWTTTTFFFFF?!?!?!?!" He just stole Ikuto's part! (Though he already kissed Amu. So beat that Tadase! xP) But way to end the anime. -.-**

**I better shut up now because this note is going to probably be longer than my real story o.o**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.

**X-x-X**

You know how everybody is like, "I swear it was love at first sight"? How all the movies have the guy or girl fall in love with the person at first sight, literally? Yeah, love at first sight. My view on it is a bit differently than others.

Love at first sight is complete bullshit.

It just doesn't happen. It's impossible. If I just look at girl, it's not like I would fall in love with her. I might be thinking too literal about this but it's true. You can't just fall in love with a person when you first lay eyes on her/him. It's just not possible.

I turn a corner and head for the park. I am heading towards my favorite tree when I find that it's already occupied. A couple is in a heated make-out session. Ugh. I was so tempted to say, "Get a room." But of course, I don't.

I travel to the bench instead and see another couple holding each other in their arms. Disgusting. I look away and practically run out of the park. Is today "Show Some Love" day or something?! Seriously, there's a limit to these things.

Utau's the same too. She's completely crazy about some Kukai guy but doesn't show it much. Though I can hear them at night…

I shudder. Just _thinking_ about them sends shivers down my spine.

Though she met him at the age of sixteen, which was two years ago. How can you call it "love" after only going out with him for less than half a year? It just doesn't make sense. But as people say, love doesn't make sense.

My run turns into a slow walk as I wander through the busy streets. I see an elderly couple holding hands. Not too far away was another couple looking at each other with stars in their eyes. Gag me.

I look up and notice an ad about a movie. It shows a man hugging a woman from behind. It reads "And his eyes meet hers…from then on, love blossoms." Oh my God. Why do I keep seeing love everywhere, particularly today?

I sigh and decide to head home early. No point staying here with nothing to do. I walk and my feet take a detour and I find myself back in the park. At least there aren't any couples sharing their saliva here.

I stroll back to my tree.

"Watch out!" I hear. I turn to my right and I saw a flash of pink before I am knocked to the ground.

"Ow," I moaned in pain.

"Stupid Kukai," I heard a feminine voice mutter to herself. Kukai? As in, Utau's boyfriend?

I sit up a bit and notice the position we are in. I am on the bottom and her body rests on top of mine, her head on my chest. All I saw is pink. Who in the world has pink hair?? Her head raises and I suck in a breath.

Her honey-colored eyes are simply gorgeous. They are large and innocent-looking.

"I'm sorry about that. I sort of couldn't control my skates." She sits up as do I. I take in her features, looking her up and down. She has a decent sized chest and perfect curves. She looks about Utau's age, maybe even younger. That means she's about four to five years my junior, give or take a few years. She's wearing some jean shorts and a white T-shirt, along with a helmet placed snuggly on her head. Her silky strawberry-colored hair is shoulder length.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She waves her hand in front of my face. Damn, I must have been staring at her. Maybe even gawking. I hope not.

"Sorry," I say.

She stands up, wobbles a bit, and brushes her knees with her hands. I notice how her legs look so skinny and creamy…

_Ikuto, snap out of it!_

"I'm Amu by the way," she introduces as I stand up as well.

"Ikuto."

"Well, I'll be on my way." She starts to skate away—before losing her balance and I catch her in the nick of time.

She blushes a deep shade of red. God, she's so cute.

I chuckle. "Need some help? I know a thing or two about rollerblading."

Her eyes narrow. "Why do you want to help a stranger?"

"I wouldn't want to see a pretty girl like you hurt yourself."

Her blush darkens. I love making her blush like that. "Fine. But don't you dare try anything. I've got my eyes on you." The way she said that held another meaning too. I hope she has her eyes on me because she's interesting.

I smirk. "Why would I ever?"

"You seem suspicious…" She is only half-joking because her eyes have that twinkle in them.

"Let's go," I say, taking her hand in mine as I become her guide.

I realize something today.

I still don't believe in "love at first sight." But today, when my eyes met hers, I swear I did fall in love. Maybe not love but it's pretty damn close.

**X-x-X**

**Written in Ikuto's POV if you didn't know. **

**The point of this fanfic kinda veered off… xD I tend to do that a lot. **

**Oh, and I made a formspring account (: The name is the same name as my fanfiction account: **Natsuya801923**. So if you have any questions, ask me it there or PM me. I'm not sure how the site works since I'm new there but I'll work it out. So any questions about my stories or whatever, ask over there. The link is on my profile under **"Accounts" **too. Thanks (:**

**Please review~!! :D **


End file.
